


Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato doesn't have a fun time, Blood, Language, M/M, Meanwhile Ruki's having a blast, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato had tried to steal Eve away from the Mukamis; it didn’t go quite as well as he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Expect no fluff.

Despite being a pureblood, the odds of four against one were very difficult to ignore, but he managed, and that was how he ended up in this position, chained down in the Mukami dungeon.

He didn’t complain, not verbally, but he was sitting on the floor, glaring daggers at the iron bars in front of him, and his green eyes glittered with rage.

He was unbelievably bored, which only made him more irritated. But he perked up instantly upon hearing someone descend the stairs. The steps were light, hardly what he imagined any of the vampires would be, except for that small one with all the bandages, he looked sickly enough that his footfalls wouldn’t be heavy.

But as the figure reached the bottom and made their way towards him, a lantern in hand, he could see it was her. The smell of blood immediately overtook him; her scent was pungent, and he was hungry.

“Ayato,” she murmured. “A-Are you okay?” She was genuinely concerned for him, he could see it on her face.

He huffed. “These pathetic excuses for vampires couldn’t hurt Yours Truly if they tried!” A rather proud grin parted his lips, and his fangs were visible.

She looked away from him, instead staring at the floor, saying, “I’m sorry … I know I’ve caused you a lot trouble, and I-”

“Oi,” Ayato interrupted. “If you feel so bad, come here and let me have some of your blood. I won’t forgive you with anything less.”

“I couldn’t!” She almost shouted, her eyes wide. “If Ruki found out, I don’t know what-”

“I don’t care,” Ayato growled. His desire to feed was intense, and the refusal made him more aggravated than normal. “Just get over here, now.”

She tentatively opened the barred door and stepped inside, making her way over to him before a hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to yelp in alarm and drop the lantern, extinguishing the flame.

“What are you doing down here?” A calm but dark voice questioned.

“I-I,” she couldn’t bring herself to answer, she knew who it was, and it made her tremble in fear.

“Go to my room and wait,” he whispered. “I’ll deal with you later.”

As soon as the hand was lifted from her, she turned and ran back up the stairs without a word, which only pissed off Ayato, since his meal had been taken from him, again.

“You’ve got some nerve to mess with me; do you know who I am?” Ayato spoke with a threatening tone.

“You are Ayato Sakamaki, fifth son of Karlheinz, the Vampire King, and third in line for his throne.” His captor returned the question, “Do you know who I am?”

He knew who Ayato was alright, and it was freaking him out. He didn’t know who this was, just where they were and that he hated him.

“I am Ruki Mukami, head of the Mukami household and servant of the Vampire King, Karlheinz.”

Hearing that name repeatedly was making Ayato twitch. But if this guy, Ruki, worked for that man then surely he could just order himself released.

“If you work for-” Ayato hesitated. “Him, then you have to let me go.”

“I don’t think so,” was Ruki’s reply, delivered calmly, but firm. “You went against his will, prince or not, that is unacceptable.”

Ruki had a second motive for keeping Ayato; he knew that if he simply let him leave, he might bring a few of his brothers and try again. Even if he could only persuade one, that still made the odds in their favor, being purebloods.

Gritting his teeth, Ayato hissed, “Bastard, you’re really starting to get on my nerves now.”

“That is hardly the way for a prince to speak.” Ruki’s eyes were lidded, staring down at Ayato, his expression was unimpressed.

“The hell are you on?” The glare Ruki was giving made Ayato uncomfortable, and he was not all too fond of the feeling.

“I will give you one last chance to correct yourself.”

“Fuck you!”

Ruki’s eyes narrowed, and a frown pulled down the corners of his lips. “If you act like a beast, then that is how you will be treated.” Ruki left almost immediately, leaving Ayato unable to retort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

No one came to see him for quite some time. It could have been days, weeks, there was no way of knowing, not while he was trapped underground like this.

His hunger only grew as he was neglected, and his anger grew with it. He would have fits where he pulled at his chains, then after a while he would feel exhausted and simply lay on the floor, cursing everything.

Ayato had just finished one of his fits and was lying on the cold, stone floor, attempting to regulate his breathing, when he felt someone watching him.

“You’re dead when I get out of this. I’ll burn you all,” Ayato threatened, but he was laughing, coughing as he spoke.

Ruki stood beside him, lips twitching in a faint smile at the image he was facing; Ayato looked wild, his hair was a mess covering his eyes, which were heavy lidded and bloodshot.

“I leave you alone for a little while and this is what you’re reduced to. For all the talk about purebloods, you really are nothing more than a mindless animal,” Ruki said, casually knocking his foot into Ayato’s side.

Ayato simply stared up at Ruki, absolute hatred burning in his eyes.

“I think it’s time we start you’re training.”

Ayato had chains around his wrists that went up to the ceiling, through a hook, and were fastened back on the floor. His ankles were bound as well, but it wasn’t nearly as intricate.

Ruki pulled on the chains that led to Ayato’s wrists, lifting him, with his arms above his head, until he was just barely touching the ground with his feet. Ruki secured Ayato in this position, then moved back to observe his captive.

Ayato didn’t feel like threatening Ruki, he was too tired to fight in any way, but his eyes continued to silently challenge him.

It was a minute before Ruki stepped in front of Ayato, a whip held firmly in his hand. Ayato had pissed Reiji off enough times to guess where this was going.

Ruki raised the whip, holding it above his head and said, “Speak, Dog,” then cracked it down on Ayato’s chest.

He clenched his teeth, refusing to make any noise. He swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even, which was difficult because that hurt like hell. Ayato had a surprisingly low pain threshold for a vampire.

“I said speak.” Ruki calmly gave the order again, crashing the whip against him.

Things went on like this for some time; Ruki was persistent, no doubt, and a real sadist, too. He smiled at the sight of blood starting to mark Ayato’s skin, as his shirt was shredded and hanging loosely on his shoulders.

His jaw was still fixed shut in hope of neutralizing some of the pain. But he couldn’t hold out forever, Ruki was a real piece of work, and a quiet, defeated “Woof” pushed past his lips.

The hand holding the whip lowered, and Ruki took Ayato’s chin in his other, forcing their eyes to meet. The defiance in those green eyes flickered, desperately trying to reignite.

“Good boy,” Ruki said in a condescending tone, brushing his thumb across Ayato’s cheek. The touch was repulsive. Ayato tried to move away, but Ruki firmed his grip and, for a moment, bore into him with cold blue eyes.

Dropping his hand away, Ruki simply left; Ayato hoped he wouldn’t come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I make Ayato suffer some more.

Ayato somehow willed himself to pass out, despite the scent of blood that, regardless of it being his own, was taunting his hunger. He didn't care what kind of blood it was, human or animal, and he didn't care how it tasted, he just wanted the pain in his stomach, the burning in his throat, to end.

Waking up, he groaned; his arms ached and he couldn't feel his legs from lack of use, there was also a rather prominent crick in his neck from hanging his head to sleep.

"I see that you're awake, I was mildly concerned that you had died," Ruki's cold voice echoed from the far end of the room.

Ayato was not in the mood for this, he was starving and sore all over. He growled, "The fuck do you want now?"

"It seems that our last session has worn off. I suppose we'll have to start all over again." He stepped forward, coming face to face with Ayato. "However, hearing you bark wasn't as satisfying as I'd hoped."

He gripped Ayato's hair and pulled, forcing his head back, and exposing his neck.

"I’d like to hear you beg, that should exceed my expectations."

Ayato glared at him. No way in hell was he doing that, his pride wouldn't let him.

"What a bad dog," Ruki mused, giving a soft chuckle as he leaned in towards Ayato's collarbone, and his fangs grazed skin.

Ayato's eyes widened as soon as he realized what Ruki was about to do; he wanted to thrash, but his body was stiff and numb, he wanted to fight so badly, he didn't want - his thoughts were cut off by a sharp sting in his neck as Ruki sank into him. The tension in his muscles made the pain blinding.

"AHH! NO! DAMN IT, STOP! IT HURTS!" Ayato yelled.

Ruki sharply responded, “This is punishment for defying me.”

Ruki pushed his fangs as deep as they could reach, he wanted the marks to burn long after he left, and blood quickly flowed from the puncture wounds. As it hit his tongue, he was overwhelmed by the taste; Ruki decided that purebloods were aptly named.

Ayato screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying desperately to ignore what was happening, but he couldn’t tune out the sounds.

Ruki continued sucking on the wound, coaxing blood to the surface and lapping it up in an animalistic frenzy. Pulling back slightly and licking his lips, he muttered, “Delicious.”

Ayato was panicked, he felt helpless, an emotion that he found highly unsettling.

“Are you so determined to be stubborn?” Ruki asked, moving away from the bloody smear on Ayato’s neck, as small droplets rolled down the pale skin. When no answer came, he added, “Perhaps I’m using the wrong motivator.”

Ayato was released from Ruki’s hold, but he didn’t move, he continued to stare at Ruki down the ridge of his nose, his eyes half-lidded from exhaustion.

Ruki raised a hand to his lips, then bit into a finger. Blood streamed down his skin and drops fell to the floor; Ayato found himself unable to look away, unable to hear anything but the small splashes they made upon impact.

“That’s better,” Ruki chuckled. “Now, beg for your meal.”

The last word hit Ayato; he wasn’t going to be able to survive this for much longer, without blood he would … he didn’t want to think about it. He decided that he just had to put up with it, he could get revenge later.

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. And closing his eyes, almost silently breathed the word, “Please.”

Being a vampire meant Ruki had enhanced hearing, so the word was not lost on him. A nasty little smirk pulled on his lips at how quiet Ayato was. He held his hand in front Ayato’s lips, smearing blood across the lower, as the other hand took his chin, pulling him forward.

Ayato didn’t open his mouth, however, he hadn’t been told he could yet, and he didn’t want to risk the consequences.

Ruki analysed Ayato’s face, closed eyes and lips pressed together, it was evident that he was straining himself. It made Ruki happy to have him in such a submissive state.

“What an obedient dog. You may take your reward.”

Without wasting a second, Ayato licked at the bloody fingers, which Ruki graciously placed in his mouth, making it easier for him to suck on the wound.

Ayato couldn’t control himself, he was clumsy, frenzied. He didn’t care whether he seemed weak or not right now, his instincts silenced that part of him. He half opened his eyes, glazed over with need, to see Ruki smiling at him; at least he think he was, he could barely tell what was happening around him. He was lost, drowning in the wonderful feeling of thick liquid sliding down, coating his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation on the last chapter.

Ruki watched the image before him. It was breathtaking; Ayato’s hair was slightly matted, and sweat from the beatings made it stick to his skin, his green eyes, that once held vibrant hues, had dulled. They were reminiscent of a dark and misty woodland, the kind you would be lost in, hopelessly searching for a way out, but would never be able to leave.

Ruki was almost a victim to the forest. The confusion in those eyes was positively intoxicating, much like the blood he had tasted only moments ago; he already wanted more.

A sudden sting brought Ruki from his thoughts; Ayato had made a fresh wound in his finger. Ruki attempted to withdraw his hand, but Ayato’s fangs prevented it, still buried in the flesh. Being neglected for so long made him ravenous, and impatient. Ruki despised impatience.

Ruki scowled at Ayato, who didn’t see, as he was still drowning himself with Ruki’s blood, his eyes closed in satisfaction.

Ruki dropped his chin, and his hand struck Ayato’s face with a harsh slap, forcing the fangs from his skin as Ayato’s head was thrown to the side. Ruki watched him, waiting for some kind of rebellion, but none came.

“Look at me,” Ruki ordered.

Ayato slowly complied, bitterness evident in the gaze he sent from beneath his unkempt bangs, his lips parted slightly. Ruki adored the expression.

Grasping his chin, Ruki forced Ayato to face him fully. As he leaned in Ayato struggled, which made Ruki tighten his hold, and he hissed, “Stay.”

Ayato’s eyes widened; that was another command, and he knew what happened when he didn’t listen to them, but at the same time, he didn’t want Ruki so close to him.

The hand moved up his face, settling under his ear and reestablishing its grip; Ayato didn’t resist, though his head was screaming to turn and bite the hand, shake it off, do something. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Ruki to bite him again; that’s what he thought Ruki was going to do anyway.

“Ah ah,” Ruki muttered, voice disturbingly soft, as he placed a thumb on Ayato’s lips, pushing gently. “I said stay, didn’t I? You moved. I’ll give you a warning this time, since you’ve been so good.” Ruki leaned to his ear, adding in a whisper, “You know what will happen if you try to disobey me again.”

Ruki pried Ayato’s mouth open, which wasn’t difficult since Ayato was currently in shock at the sudden change in behavior, and his tongue pushed past two pairs of fangs, exploring, memorizing, marking the new territory.

Ayato closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend it was a hot girl if he just shut off the view in front of him. But he had a hard time remembering what girls looked like, he hadn’t seen another being in … how long had it been? All he could remember, all he could think of, was Ruki.

Ruki would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the stolen kiss; even if Ayato was unresponsive to his movements, it was better than potentially being bitten.

His eyes remained open, studying the face only a breath away from his own. He wanted to see those beautiful green eyes again, to see what wondrous concoction they held now, but they were screwed shut.

The kiss, if you could call it that, was painstakingly slow and impassive. It seemed to go on forever, it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, and Ayato simply had to endure it, waiting for Ruki to be satisfied.

Finally pulling away, Ruki carelessly dropped his hands, and Ayato’s head fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, since it's just showing Ayato's emotional/mental state. Spoiler alert: it's not good.

Ayato’s emotions hadn’t changed too much since this all started; he was annoyed, then angry, then positively livid. The target of these feelings hadn’t changed, until now. He had hated Ruki from the get go, but now he hated himself.

Revenge was losing it’s charm, he didn’t want it anymore; he just wanted out, to get as far away from Ruki as he could and never have to see him, hear his voice, his name, ever again.

He tried several times to think of something, anything, other than Ruki; nothing came. Before, he could at least remember his brothers, he’d trade those five bastards for this one in a heartbeat, but now, even their images were fuzzy. How could the memory of someone you’d known for so long be so easily distorted?

He tried to hold on to whatever he had left. ‘Reiji wears glasses. Laito has a hat. Kanato has a creepy bear. Shu goes around punching things. Wait, that’s Subaru….’

Feeling it all slip away was torture. It pushed Ayato in a way he hadn’t experienced in who knows how long. The last time he felt like this was when that woman was still alive.

He notices that tears are silently falling from his face, as every splash against the floor echoes with the intensity of a newly shattered mirror. It was the only relief he would have in his quiet solitude, bittersweet, as it assured him that he still had his senses, that he wasn’t crazy; but it was a cruel reminder that it was only a matter of time.

Ruki had left Ayato a few words the last time he visited; they replayed in his mind, over and over. “I’ll be back, Pet.”

That final word made him feel sick, but it was accurate. That’s what he was now; a pet, caged and tame.

The realization hits him, that there’s no way out of this, and something snaps. He starts shaking, whether it was from the cold or shock, he couldn’t tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! (Do-do-do-do)

Ruki’s visits became more frequent, and he started acting different … very different. He was more gentle with Ayato, not that he needed to be violent anymore, Ayato had stopped fighting.

They developed a routine of sorts. Ruki would feed Ayato, having to cut the skin of his wrist himself, as Ayato had become disinterested in biting him, and he then forced Ayato to drink. After that, Ruki would have his fill, sinking into Ayato’s neck or shoulder; Ayato didn’t scream like he used to, now the only sounds he made were choked gasps. And Ruki always finished their time together with a kiss, the strong, metallic taste of blood, Ayato’s blood, still coating his tongue.

Ayato couldn’t remember anything before this, and he really didn’t want to. He knew that the darkness had claimed his memories, but he didn’t want to recover them, if there had been something better, he didn’t want to know. The sound of footsteps, promising a break from the suffocating shadows and silence, was all Ayato had.

Somewhere, Ayato still knew that he should hate Ruki, but he couldn’t bring himself to; Ruki was his everything.

Ruki couldn’t explain his fixation on Ayato; was it his blood, that oh so sweet substance which he constantly craved, was it those beautiful green eyes, with a defeated and hopeless expression, or was it the way those eyes looked at him now, pleading and expectant? He didn’t know. What he did know, was that Ayato was his, and he would never let him go.


End file.
